Equilibrio
by E-sailor-asjm
Summary: Después de la batalla contra Caos, Serena se siente débil y abrumada por los constantes regaños y comentarios despectivos que recibe en su vida cotidiana. Con la aparición de una voz y su llegada al punto límite de su tolerancia, un conjunto de eventos inesperados iniciará. Cuando la luz es débil, la sombra toma el control.


**Equilibrio**

Capítulo 1: El sueño

Han pasado dos semanas desde la batalla contra Sailor Galaxia, las Sailor Star Lights y su princesa regresaron a su planeta de origen. Hace unos días Darien logró arreglar el problema por haberse ausentado en la universidad, y como era de esperarse nuevamente le ofrecieron la oportunidad de asistir y se va a ir pronto. Haruka y las demás dejaron la ciudad después de invitarme a un lindo día de campo.

En estos momentos me encuentro en el templo estudiando con Rei y las demás, o por lo menos eso es lo que intento desde que llegué, sin embargo no soy capaz de mantener mis ojos abiertos. He notado que desde la batalla contra Sailor Galaxia me siento demasiado cansada, duermo mucho más de lo normal y aun así siento como si no hubiera dormido ni 5 minutos; también he llegado al punto en el cual me desmayado algunas veces, para mi gran fortuna eso no ha ocurrido frente a las chicas o Darien, seguramente los preocuparía mucho.

-"Serena, ya casi son las 6, tal vez deberías preparar tus cosas." Aconsejó Luna y yo simplemente asentí reprimiendo mi sonrisa interna.

Hace poco le dije a las chicas que estaba castigada por las calificaciones de los exámenes que entregaron hace una semana. Sé que mentí y odio tener que mentirles pero realmente necesito dormir, el cuerpo me duele y tengo dolor de cabeza, además no quiero terminar desmayando frente a ellas o algo parecido. Ahora que estamos en paz, no sería justo tener que preocuparlas por esta clase de tonterías como esta.

-"¿Y tú, Luna?" Pregunté metiendo el último libro en mi bolso.

-"Regresaré más tarde." Prometió y yo simplemente me despedí con rapidez sin preguntar.

Luna y Artemis empezaron a salir después de la batalla contra Sailor Galaxia, según escuché Artemis casi murió protegiendo a Luna, confesó que siempre estuvo enamorado de ella antes de desmayar. Como resultado del heroísmo de Artemis, Luna finalmente se decidió a salir con él, desde entonces pasan casi todo el tiempo juntos. Debo decir que esto es muy conveniente para ocultar mi debilidad actual.

Empecé a caminar intentando mantener mis ojos abiertos y ver el camino, fue en el momento en el que llegué al parque que decidí tomar un descanso en una banca. Mis ojos se cerraron inmediatamente.

-"Mi señora pronto despertará". Una voz profunda y tenebrosa, definitivamente una voz digna de algún villano me despertó abruptamente.

Instantáneamente llevé mi mano hacia mi broche intentando contener un grito de terror, para luego ver a mi alrededor en busca de algún monstruo o algo. Tras algunos minutos observando la zona, no pude encontrar nada fuera de lo común. Estaba completamente sola en el parque y ya había anochecido.

Tal vez fue una pesadilla o paranoia.

-"Mejor volveré a casa". Murmuré para mí misma y empecé a caminar notando por primera vez un hilo de sangre resbalando por mi pierna. Me detuve y revisé mi pierna notando un punto, tal vez un bicho me picó mientras dormía en la banca. Seguí caminando y abrí la puerta. "Estoy en casa".

-"Bienvenida". Escuché a mi familia responder a coro desde el comedor. Parece que ya habían empezado la cena.

-"¿Cómo te fue?" Preguntó mi mamá mientras yo me sentaba en mi puesto con cansancio.

Es bueno estar en casa. Si bien tengo que soportar algunos regaños, tengo hambre y sin duda alguna deseo comer todo lo que pueda para luego dormir hasta mañana.

-"Como siempre. Mi profesor me dio una detención, me reuní con las chicas para estudiar y ahora estoy aquí". Respondí empezando a comer al sentir mi cabeza empezando a dar vueltas.

Me pregunto si se trata del hambre o una migraña.

Pregunté en voz baja a mi mamá si ella tenía algo para el dolor de cabeza, solo para ser completamente ignorada.

-"¿Detención?" Preguntó mi mamá acusadoramente y yo no pude evitar estremecerme al notar mi error. "¿Por qué motivo obtuviste una detención?"

No quiero más regaños, yo simplemente quiero comer en paz y descansar.

¿Por qué siempre tiene que terminar así?

-"Me quedé dormida en medio de una prueba". Musité temblando ligeramente.

-"Serena, ve a tu habitación ahora". Pidió mi mamá con visible decepción. Y yo hice lo que me pidió sin molestarme en seguir comiendo. Si bien no había terminado ni una cuarta parte del contenido de mi plato, no me atreví a mencionarlo tras ver su rostro.

El simple hecho de ver sus rostros tan decepcionados y molestos, me hizo perder el apetito. Me levanté, intentando contener mi llanto y empecé a caminar con cansancio, haciendo caso omiso de mi visión ahora borrosa. Sammy se levantó riéndose de mí.

-"Los hiciste enojar esta vez. Si no fueras una tonta, esto no sucedería". Se burló.

¿Por qué son tan crueles conmigo?

Día tras día recibo regaños y quejas. Me castigan por cosas sobre las cuales no tengo control, me hacen sentir tan inútil…

¿Tal vez realmente soy una inútil?

Sé que es mi culpa por ser tan mala hija, para ellos debe ser difícil tener a alguien como yo como hija. No soy buena en labores domésticas, tengo pésimas calificaciones, soy impuntual, desordenada y no tengo nada que me haga resaltar. No los culpo por estar decepcionados conmigo y preocuparse por mi futuro, realmente no es su culpa, es mía.

Y Sammy simplemente dice la verdad.

-"Ellos simplemente están preocupados". Dije forzándome a sonreír sin ser capaz de enfocar mi vista para verlo. "Lo lamento mucho, intentaré esforzarme más. Buenas noches". Me despedí y caminé, tambaleándome un poco hasta llegar hasta mi habitación sintiendo las lágrimas rodar por mi rostro, una vez llegué a mi habitación cerré la puerta y básicamente me lancé a la cama para abrazar mi almohada y llorar en silencio, sin molestarme en encender la luz.

¿Por qué me siento tan débil y miserable?

Me siento más débil, más vulnerable y cansada.

Normalmente después de una gran batalla me siento mejor un par de días después, recupero todas mis energías y todo vuelve a la normalidad; sin embargo esta vez siento como si la energía en lugar de regresar disminuyera cada vez más. Siento que lo único que quiero hacer es dormir y llorar.

Pensar en llamar a alguien, pero al final recargar esa idea al no querer molestar a nadie con mis problemas infantiles. Así que lo único que hice fue llorar, llorar hasta quedarme dormida en algún momento de la noche. En espera de encontrar paz y felicidad en el mundo de los sueños, lamentablemente para mí, encontré lo contrario a lo que quería.

* * *

 _Aparecí en el milenio de plata y vi una escena formándose frente a mis ojos. La reina se encontraba frente a una niña de unos 7 años que se veía como yo, esa niña era yo, sin embargo ella tenía un ojo plateado._

 _-"Mami, algo extraño me sucedió hoy. Escuché una voz diciendo cosas malas sobre las sailors y no recuerdo mucho de lo que pasó. Yo creo que mordí a Mars". Habló mi versión pequeña entre lágrimas._

" _ **Deja de llorar y ensuciar mi imagen. Mars merecía eso por burlarse de nosotras cuando nos hiciste tropezar".**_ _Esa era una voz parecida a la mía pero se podía sentir el resentimiento y la frialdad con cada palabra._

" _No lo merecía. La lastimé y salió sangre". Gritó mi versión menor entre lágrimas._

 _\- "Serenidad, tranquila es normal. Déjame contarte algo importante sobre..."_

* * *

 _En ese momento, la imagen se cortó y se convirtió en una escena de mi versión más joven en el pasto. Ella tropezó con torpeza frente a Sailor Mars y comenzó a llorar. Sailor Júpiter ayudó a mi versión menor a levantarse y Sailor Venus se encargó de limpiar su vestido mientras calmaban mi versión menor con palabras dulces y mimos._

 _-"La están malcriando mucho. Una simple caída y ella es incapaz de levantarse sola. Si la siguen tratando así se convertirá en una princesa torpe y llorona". Se burló con diversión y mi versión menor parecía molesta. "Un minuto, ya lo es"._

 _-"Mars, eres una tonta". Gritó mi versión menor con enojo y en ese momento una extraña energía plateada se formó a su alrededor alejando a las confundidas sailors._

 _El ojo derecho de mi versión pequeña cambió a un color plateado al igual que un par de sus mechones. Mi versión menor adquirió un semblante diferente, en lugar de parecer una niña inocente, tenía un aspecto malicioso y una sonrisa traviesa._

 _ **-"Finalmente".**_ _Habló la pequeña antes de correr hacia Sailor Mars, quien la sostuvo con facilidad y un rostro lleno de preocupación. Antes de que su brazo derecho fuera mordido por mi versión menor causando que la sailor de fuego maldijera mientras intentaba escapar de la mordida sin lastimarme._

 _-"¡Serenity, suéltame!"_

 _-"¿Qué le sucedió?"_

 _La niña pronto fue retenida por Sailor Júpiter, claro, después de varias patadas y jalones de pelo a Sailor Mars y las demás. Parecía un animal salvaje, especialmente cuando Sailor Júpiter tuvo que abrazarla y ella intentó de escapar de su agarre hasta rendirse al decidir que era imposible escapar._

 _ **-"Ustedes no son más que unas inútiles. ¿Cómo se atreven a humillarme de esta forma? Ustedes son inferiores a mí y ni siquiera me permiten tomar represalias contra aquella que osa mancillar mi nombre y reputación".**_ _Mi versión menor parecía poseída por algún ser malvado. Había pasado de ser una niña torpe y adorable a una pequeña agresiva y cruel._

 _-"Serenity". Sailor Mars se acercó a la pequeña viéndola fijamente como si estuviera examinándola. Extendió su mano, dejando a la vista un guante ensangrentado con una marca en el antebrazo causando una mirada amenazante de la pequeña._

 _ **-"No te atrevas a tocarme, Sailor Mars. Te volveré a morder si lo intentas".**_ _Deteniendo inmediatamente a Sailor Mars quien ahora parecía comprender lo que pasaba._

 _-"¿Sailor Mars? ¿Qué sucede?" Preguntó Sailor Venus y Sailor Mars asintió._

 _-"No fue energía externa lo que ocasionó este cambio. Esta es su propia energía con la diferencia de que es oscura, la diferencia es su personalidad. Su energía y aura normal está en armonía perfecta con esta aura negativa y energía oscura, nunca antes la había visto tan equilibrada energéticamente. No hay fluctuaciones constantes, está en equilibrio, de alguna manera retorcida esto es lo que debería ser normal"._

 _-"¿Cómo puede ser normal que la niña más adorable del universo se comporte como una niña salvaje y resentida?" Preguntó Sailor Venus._

 _-"Cambiando de tema. Lo lamento, yo no pretendía lastimarte, princesa. Simplemente dije lo que dije por molestar, sin importar lo mucho que tropieces eres perfecta tal y como eres. Eres la niña más tierna, bonita y capaz que conozco, incluso con ese aspecto salvaje. Yo simplemente estaba siendo algo gruñona y quería pelear contigo para que olvidaras tu caída y divertirme un poco". Habló la sailor del fuego con suavidad y honestidad. Mi versión menor parpadeó un par de veces antes de sonreír._

 _-"No te preocupes, Mars. No tenías que disculparte, me gusta pelear contigo. Sé que no quisiste decir eso". Dijo con su voz normal._

 _ **-"Nos está mintiendo. Te gusta burlarte de mí, maldita Sailor Mars".**_ _Habló inmediatamente con el mismo tono rencoroso y sombrío de antes._

 _-"¿Qué fue eso? Un minuto, ¿Cómo te lastimaste? ¿Estás bien, Mars?" Preguntó con preocupación la pequeña causando la confusión del grupo._

 _ **-"Deja de preocuparte por ese ser inferior".**_

 _-"Mars no es ningún ser inferior. Ella es muy bonita y fuerte y amable y la quiero mucho". Dijo con fervor._

 _ **-"No tiene ni una gota de sangre divina en sus venas y siempre se burla de nosotras".**_

 _\- "Deja de decir cosas malas, no es agradable. Marte simplemente juega conmigo y me gusta jugar con ella y hacer las tareas del idioma de la lengua. Ella es muy buena y me quiere mucho". Gritó empezando a sollozar._

* * *

Sentir un fuerte dolor recorriendo mi cuerpo, quise gritar con todas mis fuerzas pero lo único que pude hacer fue caer de mi cama. Había llamas negras a mi alrededor, estaba desnuda en una especie de círculo y marcas plateadas aparecieron en mi cuerpo.

Era doloroso, mi cuerpo se retorcía por el dolor y mi cabeza palpitaba frenéticamente. El miedo inundó mi cuerpo. Fue en ese momento que imágenes llegaron a mi mente. Había cadenas alrededor de una chica idéntica a mí y palabras se formaron en mi mente.

"Hija de Hades y la luna. Despierta de tu letargo. Libérate del sello que ata tu verdadera naturaleza y surge como nuestra reina. Lleva nuestro imperio a la gloria y trae orgullo a tu padre".

Era un eco lo que escuchaba, las cadenas empezaron a agrietarse, estiré mi mano hacia ella con curiosidad y las cadenas brillaron con un color blanco antes de desaparecer. Ella abrió sus ojos mostrando un par de ojos plateados que me miraban fijamente.


End file.
